Wife Swap: Cullen's vs Richards
by rl4lyf
Summary: The Cullen's decide that to play the part of "being human" properly they must participate in outside activities with others. Each Cullen chooses one activity to take part in. Alice chooses first. She asks Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Jacob for help
1. Chapter 1

**Wife Swap: Cullen's vs. Richards**

INTRO: The Cullen's decide that to play the part of "being human" properly they must participate in outside activities with others. Each Cullen chooses one activity to take part in. Alice is choosing first. She joins up with Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Jacob to plan stage one...

A/N: This is many years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob had imprinted on Nessie but it was never as strong as his love for Bella. No one ever knew why until they all went to the Volturi when Nessie had matured and she mated. On Alec. Jake's imprint had been broken and Nessie stayed with Alec. Jake kept with the Cullen's.

**Alice POV:**

I hope Jazzy doesn't mind that I never told him about this but Emmett is a big child so will know what to do. But he won't do anything without Rose. Bella will be a great help protecting our minds from Edward and Jake because Bella wouldn't do it without him.

I had decided, with a little help, that for our first part of being "normal", we would enter the TV program, Wife Swap! We had planned every single little detail, changed it so we were like a proper human family but as Emmett had pointed out, it was likely that things would change when the human entered our home. All we needed to do now was tell the family.

"Family meeting guys and quick, we don't have much time!"

"Alice, do you have to shout? We can hear you even if you whisper!"

"Because Eddie-kins this way we are more like a human family!"

Edward about to retort quickly hushed up as he saw Bella enter and instead of sitting with him went and sat with Emmett and Jacob.

**Carlisle POV**

I quickly made it back from work in time for the family meeting. As it happens I had heard Alice from the hospital but that's what you get when you're a vampire.

"OK guys, Alice here has something she would like to tell us and guessing from the positions in the table and Edwards face, there are other people involved and Edward can't read minds", Carlisle started the meeting off as usual sitting at the head of the table with Esme on his left.

"Ha ha Eddie-kins can't read minds anymore aww boo hoo."

"Can it Emmett. Right as you all know we are participating in activities with humans since we all have exceptional control-

"Except from me who doesn't need blood to survive" put in Jacob.

"- and to show that we can be a human family. I needed some help with perfecting my idea and I obviously had some willing participants."

"Yeah we were sooo willing. You took away our cell phones!"

"Shh. Anyway my idea has been finalised and everything has been sorted so you can't back away-"

"Come on Ali just tell them already" Bella was jumping up and down in excitement.

"- we are going on the reality TV show Wife Swap!"

I was stunned. That was an understatement. Wife Swap? Have a human in our house for two weeks while my Esme went somewhere that could be sunny? I think we need some extra information.

"Well that was shocking but Alice tell us some more, why can't we withdraw our application?"

"Umm because Emmett and Rose sent off the video and we received the acceptance letter yesterday. All we need to do is send off the form that lets them know about the family in writing and they're ready to go! Rose has all the details about how to pull it off."

I turned to Rose who would always know more.

"Well we had to say a cover story so I'm going to tell you that and then Bella will tell you everything else. Basically you're a doctor at the local hospital and you've been married to Esme for 14 years. She found out she couldn't have children and you adopted. Children in range of adoption: Edward 18, Alice 17, Jasper 18, Rosalie 18, Emmett 18, Jacob 17, Isabella 17. Edward and Alice are siblings, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett and Bella are cousins and Bella and Jacob are best friends. We all attend the local high school and are vegetarians."

I was sure they would have forgotten something but no, it all seems pretty good. Then it was Bella's turn.

"Right to make sure that we are seen as a proper human family, things will go like this for those two weeks: There are no couples in the family and we are changing the rooms around. If you even think about sneaking around at night there will be trouble because we have to do this for ourselves. Some nights you will get leeway because you will have a "special bond" with your mate so you are like best friends. The rooms will go like this:

Edward and Emmett on the second floor in Edward's room

Jacob and Jasper on the second floor in Jasper's room

Bella, Rosalie and Alice on the third floor in the second master bedroom

We get a bigger room and a floor to ourselves because we can be trusted and there is more room. Obviously Jacob's room will be used as a wardrobe- sorry Jake- and Rose can keep half of her clothes in the wardrobe in her room. Apart from Jasper, if at any time you need to "sleep" elsewhere then you can go to your own room and Jacob can either go in the spare room or any other room that is not being used.

Also there has to be some sibling rivalry and I'm sure you want to know why Edward and Jake aren't sharing and this is the reason:

Alice, Rose and Bella are best friends

Jacob and Emmett and Jasper are great friends

Jacob and Edward not so great friends

You guys can do the math and work out what you will be mainly fighting over.

Depending on what the human is like will depend on how bad our behaviour is but we five have been very busy and we have planned everything to every extreme.

We will be having petty arguments every day which will usually be on our clothing, hair, makeup and what cars to take to school. Oh and by the way when Ali and I have finished helping Esme with the manual she has to write then you guys will need to read it in order to have a clear view on the cover story."

And with that she sat down as if she was tired. I was speechless. They had thought of everything they could have done and more! There was nothing I could do or say to stop them.

"Let's do it then."

**Alice POV**

Yes! I was so excited! I knew he would say yes! Oh no look at Esme's face!

**Esme POV**

Oh dear God. I want to do it but knowing I'll have to live with at least two people means that I'll have to be the fully quenched all the time. This is going to be hard.

I'll miss my children so much. I never thought I would think of Jake as one of my own but I do, even if he is a shape shifter. And Carlisle. Oh Carlisle. My soul reason for living, the only reason I have seen the past decades and seen my son find his one true love and see Jake join us when his instincts say to kill. It's weird but in his features I see my own son the only son I ever called mine in every way.

OK calm down Esme. It's only two weeks. Two weeks when I have years and years. I mean I'm a vampire! I can do this!

"Ali we need to fill out that application don't we?"

Bella jumped in quickly, I've never seen her so excited except for when Jacob decided to stick with us after Nessie left.

"Yes, yes Esme! I'll go get it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I was so glad Esme would do this; it would be so much fun! None of us had told him yet but actually I and Rose had decided that Edward and I would not be half as close as Emmett and I these next two weeks. It'll be nice because he is smothering me a lot recently, I think he's scared I'll leave him but I wouldn't leave the Cullen's for anything!

I quickly brought the application form down stairs and placed it in front of Esme saying under my breath to her that we could fill it out together. She nodded quickly and told everyone to sit down. The fun could begin!

It took us forever to fill out because there were many questions which lead to Jasper or Emmett wondering if it would count if it was in last century or not. It looked like this in the end:

**Wife Swap Application Form**

**Well done for getting through to our next episode of Wife Swap. Mrs Cullen, you will be swapping with Mrs Richards of Port Hadlock, Washington, America for two weeks and to make sure any allowances are worthy you need to just fill out this form and send it back to us before the 31****st****. The swap will begin on the fifth of August and 8 AM.**

**Family Name: **_Cullen_

**Fathers Name and Age: **_Carlisle 33_

**Mothers Name and Age: **_Esme 32_

**Mother's Maiden Name: **_Platt_

**Children (In age order):**

_Edward 18_

_Emmett 18_

_Jasper 18_

_Rosalie 18_

_Alice 17_

_Jacob 17_

_Isabella 17_

**How long have you been together? **_14 years_

**Who takes care of the:**

**Childcare: **_Esme_

**Shopping: **_Alice_

**Cleaning: **_Esme_

**Cooking: **_Esme_

**Money: **_Carlisle_

**Social Life: **_Alice/Rosalie/Emmett_

**Arguments: **_Isabella_

**Schoolwork: **_Children_

**Other day to day things: **_Esme/Isabella_

**Do you have any pets? **_Have a time-share in a dog_

**Are there any special restrictions with your diet? **_Vegetarian_

**What makes you mad? **_Breaking Furniture/Decorations _

**Is there anyone in your family who has/is serving in the Army? **_No_

**Does anyone in your family have any mental/physical disabilities? **_No_

**Has anyone in your family been convicted of a crime? **_No_

**Has anyone in your family ever drunk obsessively or used drugs? **_Edw __No_

**Has any member of your family ever been in prison? **_No_

**Who completed this survey? **_Esme, Isabella, Alice, Emmett_

" Ali-cat do you think we should help Esme write the manual now or wait a while?"

"I think Isaa we should... go shopping!"

"Do not call her Isa! Her name is Bella!"

"Calm down Edward! It's ok my name is Isabella and people can call me different things! I call Alice, Ali-cat, Rosalie, Rose, Emmett, Emmy, Esme, Mum, Carlisle, Dad, Jasper, Jazz, Jacob, Jakey and you, Eddie why can't they call me what they want?"

God, he's getting right on my nerves coming over all protective! Yeah sure when I was human I hated Isabella but as a vampire I've come to enjoy the name and appreciate it. People can call me whatever they like!

"Well said ISA, I couldn't have put it better myself! And before you say anything we need to go shopping because Esme will need some new clothes because this new mum has regulations!"

Good old Alice! I don't mind shopping anymore either! Her and Rose have taught me the error of my ways!

"What do you mean regulations?"

"I'll tell you later! Rosie come on we're going shopping! Jazzy, Jacob coming?"

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am"

"Yeah sure"

"Good. Bella and Jake you're in Bella's Ferrari and Rose you taking your car? Good Jazz and I will take my Porsche"

"Bye Guys"

**Edwards POV**

I can't believe my beautiful, innocent Isabella spoke to me like that! What has happened? She is mine, through and through! Maybe she is just getting into her part for next week?

"_You got owned!"_

"Thanks Emmett."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tanya POV**

I was unnaturally excited for once in my life! I had entered my family in for the Reality TV show: Wife Swap and had just received a letter back from them! If this letter accepted us I could finally leave this small town with the rainy weather and moody spells for two long weeks elsewhere!

However, don't get me wrong I love my family and there could not be a better family in the whole world (which is another reason why I entered us) but I hate small town life. I always have. If it hadn't been for James being born then I think I would have upped and left but I didn't because -as my mother used to say- "A Richard sticks it out and makes lemonade with lemons". It's a bit weird but I understand it and that's what I done. We had a marriage and a son then two twin daughters after. And I'm happy, really happy.

The other reason I entered us – mentioned beforehand- is because I really do think we are a perfect family. I have a son who is 15 and two daughters who are 13. They share a very close bond with each other and they all protect their family. We are quite a strict family and practice Christianity every night although James believes to abstain from it since a few classmates were killed six months previous but we do not mind because he can make his own decisions. They are the perfect children really and we are the perfect family.

_Dear Mrs Richards,_

_We are pleased to accept your family for the next episode of Wife Swap. Enclosed you will find an application form which if you could please fill out and return before the 31__st__ of July. If this letter is received too late please slip it inside your manual for the new mum. _

_You will be swapping with Mrs Esme Cullen who currently resides in Oregon, America. Details on this family should arrive shortly after the 31__st__. Please be ready by the fifth for the start of your new (and short) life!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_ABC Productions_

Yes! We made it through! But No! Oregon! It can be very hot and very cold there! I don't like the cold but at least it is a busy place I suppose, there should be loads of places where we could go as a family: bowling, pizza, restaurants. Only if they behave themselves though!

I'm so excited I can't wait to tell the children and my husband!

"Nat, Tash, James! Come down, take a break from your chores and homework and come down!"

"Yes mummy? Tash and I were busy cleaning the windows"

"What mum? Quickly"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me James Anthony Richards! How dare you!"

"I dare because if I leave the bleach down the toilet for too long it will stain."

"Oh. But that still gives you no right so I want the whole of the bathroom done before dinner now."

"But-"

"No that is final. Anyway remember that TV show we entered? Wife Swap? We've been accepted! We're going on TV! We will finally be able to show the world how wonderful we are and help another family!"

"That's great mum! I can't wait to show how perfect our family home is and how we don't need loads of luxury to be able to live and exist!"

"That was worded perfectly Tasha well done! Anyway chop, chop hurry up go finish those chores, I need to ring your dad."

The children made their way back up the stairs leaving me to my whirling thoughts. I hadn't thought much about it but James was definitely getting surlier and answering me back more. I must nip that in the bud before the new mum gets here otherwise our reputation will go downhill very quickly. I picked up the phone when I realised Lucas was in a meeting, I quickly dropped the phone and sent him a text instead.

_Hi Lucas we just got the acceptance letter for the show Wife Swap! I'm very excited and so are the children obviously when you get home we must talk about this and what we are going to do with our rules and regulations. I don't want to come home and find Nat and Tash in miniskirts and sleeveless tops! See you later! T xx_

I don't even like cell phones. Dangerous contraptions that rot the minds of children and make them forget how to use a pen. I only have one so I can contact Lucas when he is in meetings. I would never let my children have one and anyway they don't need one anyway I take them everywhere. After mastering the difficulty of texting I quickly went upstairs to look at the work of the children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie POV**

Shopping with Ali and Izzy was better than I would have ever expected we started to get along better when she was turned and then when Nessie left us for the Volturi it was me she came to for her to talk about it. She couldn't open up to anyone else apart from Emmett and I. She is finally getting over it though I think as she has talked to everyone about how she feels except I think her relationship with Edward may be over. Yeah, yeah I know what everyone is saying, mated for eternity blah, blah, blah but I don't think she was ever truly mated to him, she was his singer and he mistook that for soul mate.

I've never thought of that around Edward but Izzy promised to always shield our minds around him so we can think freely.

**Alice POV**

Over $500 spent today and we had just finished when I had another vision

_It's sunny. Esme is going out to collect the children from school and she sparkles. People notice so she has to run._

"Oh God no!"

"What's wrong Alice? Tell us quick!"

"It's Esme. She's going to be exposed."

"How? I thought you said it was going to rain in both places for the next two weeks?"

"Well it's not going to anymore! Next week it is going to be sunny for 3 days and Esme doesn't cover up her arms on the first day and is spotted!"

"Let's just go back in and buy her some long sleeved tops and things, that will sort it won't it?"

"No! It won't! Oh wait a minute maybe it will! Yes if we do it that way then it should work but she will have to be careful because otherwise it could go down that route."

"So it's all sorted then," put in Rose drily.

**Bella POV**

After that outburst from Alice which caused us to go back into the mall I lost track of all the money we spent. All I knew was that Esme would now be prepared for every extreme.

We had also got some bits for ourselves and I had bought Jake and Eddie some new shirts. Ali, Rose and I were very excited since we had all just bought new shoes that were either Gucci or Versace or something and we were all planning on wearing them together. They are killer heels!

**Rose POV**

Aw I'm so proud of Isa she really is getting better with all the shopping and labels!

**Esme POV**

When the girls finally got home Rose went upstairs with my stuff whilst Bella directed Jacob and Jasper upstairs to where the stuff was too go. I couldn't believe how much they had bought! After that I went upstairs to have a look at my new wardrobe whilst they sat down and made the instruction manual. Alice had already told me about the vision she had while she was out so I just had to go and check what clothes she had got so I could be covered.

Finally happy with my wardrobe and feeling quite at peace with the near future I went downstairs at vampire speed to take a look at the manual they created for me.

"Esme have you packed?"

"Not yet, Bella"

"Can we do it for you? Please, please, please?"

I gave in with good grace. There was no chance I would win an argument like this over three people. Bella NEVER used to be like this although it is a good thing that she has come into her own more!

**Carlisle POV**

Twelve short hours until my Esme gets carted off to a different state. I still can't believe they done this but I understand why now I just need to spend some time with my mate.

**Jasper POV**

Uh-oh two weeks away from each other and they run upstairs to make the most of the time they have left.

"You guys might want to make yourselves scarce. They're at it again!"

"Yes Emmett, we can hear you know."

The feelings they are both feeling are way too much for me to be able to deal with. I quickly grabbed Alice and ran her upstairs so these feelings don't put me under too much pressure.

**Emmett POV**

Argh I hate it when Jasper does that. Does he realise that he is sending out waves of LUST? I don't need this right now we need to plan things, how are we going to be human? Oh dear, I'll have to sort it out later.

"Rosie!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I reckon Jake and I were the only ones who didn't get affected by the waves Jasper was letting go of. We didn't have to rush off anywhere. Edward may have had a bit of a problem though but I needed to keep a look out!

Oooh it's time! The vans are coming up the drive!

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU HAVE ABOUT 7 SECONDS!"

"Bella, you do not have to shout!"

"Yes I did! You guys take forever!"

"Ok behave like a human and stand in order of age."

**Esme POV**

Ok this is it. I opened the door just before they knocked and welcomed them into my home. This is the only time I wished I could have Edwards gift to read what they were thinking about our family. Edward chuckled at that.

"Hello my name's Michelle and I am the makeup artist. I will be doing your hair and makeup so you are all TV ready. Whilst I'm doing this Mark will be setting up the camera to take a few shots of the family and your leaving moments."

I knew Rose would not be happy with the hair but I hoped she wouldn't-

"You are not getting your filthy hands over my hair, I've spent ages on this and it will not be ruined by you."

-say anything. Always count on Rose to scare them.

"Ok like I said I have no choice, if this does not get done then I don't get paid. You are all naturally beautiful there are just a few things we need to do."

**Michelle (Makeup artist) POV**

Wow all these girls were beautiful! I would probably say that the brunette was the prettiest and the blonde but all of them together really knocked my self confidence.

I asked the mum to come first and all I did was curl parts of her hair and sorted out the shadows underneath her eyes. That is all I had to do for makeup with all of them.

The blonde DID have wonderful hair that was TV ready so she kept it like that. With the short and hyper girl, I straightened her hair and it did look good. The brunette like I said was the prettiest and all I did was make her curls more pronounced.

"OK well that is all you done, now I just need to have a look at the boys and maybe gel their hair or put some powder on to cover the shadows?"

I don't know what it was I said but all the girls started laughing and the beautiful penny coloured hair one was almost choking with laughter- he looked so beautiful when he did that. Straight after that comment processed through my head, the boy stood up and looked unsatisfied? - But the brunette just started laughing harder which set everyone else off.

After ages, I managed to get the boys done, just in time for the photographer to come in.

**Mark (photographer) POV:**

I hated this part of the job, all those tears, horrid mothers who think their family is the best, having Michelle put ten tonne of make up on just to make them look half way decent. I walked into the room to take the photos and was speechless at the sight.

Michelle standing around nine of the most beautiful people in the world- must be. More beautiful than the Maria person I met last year when I was in Texas.

Mark, come on get a grip.

"Right, can I have the oldest at the back the youngest at the front, boy, girl please with the parents at either end? Plus when we have finished, you all need to leave to allow the new mum to look around, Ok?"

**Edward POV:**

Stupid women, why can't they just leave me alone and fawn over Emmett for a change and why is Bella laughing at the comment the woman thought?

_-Even more beautiful than that Maria woman I met last year in Texas-_

Uh-oh I know I wasn't the only person to hear that comment because Bella froze too. Then she held her hands out to Rosalie and Alice who froze and then Emmett, Jasper and Jacob came and froze. Well not the mangy mutt he doesn't know who Maria is or what kind of influence she had over Jasper. I hope he is okay after this.

**Isabella POV**

Poor Jasper. I had to tell him and everyone else, I mean, Maria, it might not mean anything but he needs to know, I couldn't have kept it from him.

"Jazz, it's okay, she can't hurt you anymore, and you're with us now she can't get to you." I hope that calms him down a bit

"Thanks Iz, for telling me, I know, it's just a bit of a shock that she is still in Texas and that this human came so close and met her and... and came away alive."

"Well, let's not dwell on it now we'll have the photos and once Esme has gone we will think and do some research yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Mark (Photographer) POV:**

They all got into their positions for me and I snapped the first photo- of many. However when I went to look at it, there was only eight people in the photograph. The brunette was missing.

"Ha ha ha, you're missing from the photograph Miss."

**Isabella POV:**

Of course I would be missing from the photo, I turned myself invisible but I'm not going to tell him that now am I? He won't guess either- I hope.

"It's almost as if you're a vampire but they don't exist, you know? But they don't show up on photographs."

I'm sure the gasps from the family were almost loud enough for the humans to hear and everyone turned to look at me though Emmett was laughing.

"Are you sure you didn't zoom in too far and cut me out of it, sir?"

"Yes, maybe I did, never mind I'll try again."

Pheww.

**Carlisle POV:**

Is-a-bell-a she's more of a joker than Emmett some times and then others she is more serious than anyone I've ever known.

No more 'incidents' happened thank God and soon it was time for Esme to get in the limo. Alice sent Jasper and Jacob to get her luggage as it would have seemed weird for her to carry it downstairs and then we were saying our good-byes.

**Esme POV:**

I said my good-byes to Rose and Jasper first and then to Edward and Emmett.

"Bye mum, we'll miss you, remember to not use your scary voice yeah?"

"Ok Emmett, I'll miss you too"

It still warms my dead heart when they call me 'mum' and I think my heart swells more every time.

"I'll keep an eye out for weather changes for you ok? And there is a cell phone with our numbers in, just in case something changes."

"Thanks, Alice. See you soon."

Just three more Esme, then you can break down. Maybe even two, Jacob might not say good bye.

"Bye Mum, I love you and we will all miss you but this is for a good cause ok? And we have all of eternity to be together right?"

"Yes Izzy, we do. I love you too and make sure you keep the boys in check yeah?"

"I will mum."

"Good bye Esme. Thank you for letting me stay with you, even when the imprint broke."

"It was my pleasure, Jacob and if I had kicked you out, Isabella would have gone too."

Then he moved forward and gave me a hug!

"You know, you've always smelt like my mother, you've never smelt like a Vampire... mum."

My dead heart finally burst.

"You've never smelt that bad to me Jacob or anyone here and remember that we like having you here."

"Thanks. Have a safe trip."

With that he moved and stood next to Bella giving Carlisle and me some privacy.

I don't like long good- byes, not when we have eternity to say hello again so I briefly kissed him on the lips, gave him a hug said "I love you Carlisle Cullen" and got in the car.

Thankfully, he understood. "I love you too Esme Cullen."

With that the car drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tanya POV**

Today's the day! I woke up at my usual time (5:30am) and checked my suitcase was packed and ready. I only had one small suitcase- I didn't need lots of luxury items to make myself look pretty, I was a mother. I had regulations in this household: nothing above the knee natural hair and no makeup. Why should we change what God has given us? It's not right.

After I was dressed and my suitcase was by the front door I went and got my children up and then my husband also. The house was spotless from the relentless cleaning we all did yesterday. I made sure that what everyone was wearing was proper, not like what all teenage girls are wearing these days. Long jeans, long sleeve tops, hair in two plaits down their backs and suitable shoes on are what I made sure my children were wearing today as well as Lucas wearing one of his nicer suits and I was wearing a knee length skirt, a matching jacket and beige 4cm high shoes. Sensible and showing authority.

By 8am we were all ready and sitting together on the sofa like a loving family, the doorbell went and I answered the door to a photographer and a makeup artist.

**Michaela POV (Makeup artist)**

Argh stupid people, its way too early and this woman looks like the type who will tear my hair out the minute I point out I need to put makeup on her children and herself and sort their hair out! Plus I have already had a text from my sister saying the other family in this show are absolutely gorgeous and she doesn't need to do anything to them. Lucky girl.

"Hi there, my names Michaela and I am the makeup artist for you today. I will just be making sure that any spots and blemishes get covered up and that your hair is perfect. When you get to the other place you are going to my sister Michelle will be looking after you instead. So I could do you first Mrs Roberts as the photographer would just like to take some shots of your house and you can help him."

"My daughters' don't need makeup surely? I mean children don't wear makeup it's unnatural."

"Yes your daughters will need some makeup and their hair will need to be redone. Sorry but it is in my contract. They will still look natural just a bit more even."

"Fine, but not loads please."

Finally she sat down in the chair and I got to work. I straightened her hair as she had it up in a dreadfully tight bun and when she complained that it made her look like a teenager I put it up again into a bun but more messier. I then put a pale foundation on, some blusher/ bronzer and some brown eyeliner and brown mascara. I don't like doing natural I like doing big eyes but oh well.

With pursed lips she took in her appearance and stiffly walked away with the photographer calling her husband with her. I then got to work with the girls.

I pulled their sleeves up to their elbows to make them look better and covered their tops in badges before taking their hair out and curling it so it hung over their shoulders. With their makeup I used tinted moisturiser, quite a lot of mascara and a pale pink lip gloss. I love this part of the job because the mum can't do anything about it.

I think she kind of hated me after that but oh well! They had some shots done and then it was time for the good-bye.

**Tanya POV**

The amount of makeup she put on my daughters was horrendous but according to the form I can't do anything about it as she was only making them T-V Ready. Now I was ready to say good-bye before getting in the...limo and going.

"Good-bye Natalie and Natasha, remember be good and if the rules she changes means you stop doing the things you like then don't do them. It's not fair for her to change our ways."

"Ahh leave them alone Tanya baby, we'll be fine and it might be fun changing the rules slightly. You be careful darling, hopefully there won't be like five kids for you to look after or something!"

"Now Lucas, it's probably just a tiny falling-down cottage in the middle of nowhere with a teenage mum and dad and twins or something which means I will be able to give some good advice and get them started. They'll probably be grateful that I am here to help."

"Goodbye mum. Love you."

"Goodbye."

I got into the limo and he started driving, I would really miss Lucas. I felt like he was my soul-mate.

Jacob POV

We watched Esme drive off and I could tell that Carlisle was sad about seeing her drive away. I'd matured a lot in the past few years and I knew a little how he felt. Even when Nessie mated with that bloodsucker Alec I felt a pull to her and it hurt to leave her behind. Days later I felt the bond completely break and I was drawn back to Bells.

I could never be grateful enough to Carlisle and Esme for letting me stay because the guys would hate me for acting so close to them but I really have noticed that Emmett is just like me but completely different, Jasper is a really cool dude, Alice is an amazing little pixie to be honest and I feel like I could talk to her easily, Rose is alright once she gets over her dog jokes and my eating habits- don't tell her but I have actually picked up a few tips from her on putting cars together, Bells is obviously exactly the same as she was when she was human it's just Edweird who hasn't 'warmed' up to me and continues to smother Bella and make me look dumb 24/7.

I felt a bit apprehensive about this and I had since Alice and peeps had arranged it. I knew they all had exceptional control when it came to human blood- Bella had helped Jasper a lot- but if it happened I would have to protect the human and I knew she wouldn't be polite to us in the slightest.

I prepared myself for the worst and then after listening to what the director told us got into a car with Bella, Emmett and Rose whilst Jasper, Alice and Edward went together in Alice's Porsche. Carlisle took his Mercedes. They were going to hunt and I was going for a run.

Resigned to the worst I turned and looked at a home that would very soon have a humans scent all over it.

A/N: I'm very sorry it has been so long! I have been very busy and never got round to posting this chapter! Also I'm losing interest so please give me some reviews to keep me motivated otherwise I'm scared I'll have to delete it like my other story!

I know this may be short but I think the next chapter will be longer with both parties finding out about their new home and family.

How did you find Jacobs POV? I liked writing from his point of view as you got his thoughts in this whole thing and how he felt about Nessie and stuff!

This story will mainly be about, family relationships- showing Bella's relationship with everyone in the clan a bit more, her relationship with the Volturi a bit more and how it is close and her gradual relationship with Jacob and the wolf packs relationship with her- Emily, Embry and Seth etc.

Thanks!


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am very sorry but I won't be able to update at the moment because I have lost my memory stick which holds the next chapter for each story. This is a shame because I was going to update this weekend, I am sorry about this. I am giving it until Wednesday 28th to find the memory stick and if I haven't found it I will be starting all my work from scratch again- school work as well.

I also only got 1 review for the last chapter which doesn't spur me on so please leave me a word or two to keep me going!

Also please can you view the poll on my profile and help me out by answering the question? Thank you!

I am sorry once again,

TeamJacobforeverx


End file.
